Ben 10 Alien Creation
Alien Creation was inspired by the original episode of Ben 10, Dr Animo and the Mutant Ray. You can mix your aliens and create cool combinations. Packs * Diamondhead & Grey Matter * Four Arms & XLR8 * Upgrade & Stinkfly * Wildmutt & Heatblast * Benwolf & Wildvine * Ripjaws & Ghostfreak * Eye Guy & Cannonbolt * Benvicktor & Benmummy * Ditto & Way Big * Upchuck & Gorvan * Echo Echo & Spidermonkey * Goop & Big Chill * Albedo & Nanomech * Ben & Alien X * Ultimate Big Chill & Terraspin * Ultimate Swampfire & Water Hazard * Ultimate Spidermonkey and Nanomech * Ultimate Echo Echo & Highbreed * Vilgax & Diamondhead version 2 * Brainstorm & lodestar Battle launchers * Jetray launcher * Swampfire launcher * Humungasaur launcher * Big chill launcher * Goop launcher * Alien x launcher Coming Soon * Ultimate Humungousaur & DNAlien (Winter wave) * AmpFibian & Vulkanus (Winter wave) * Armodrillo & Ultimate Aggregor (Possible winter wave) * Ultimate Cannonbolt & Ultimate Kevin (Possible winter wave) * NRG & Aggregor (Unknown when to be released) * Ultimate Wildmutt & Fasttrack (Unknown when to be released) * Clockwork & Eatle (Unknown when to be released * AF Waybig & Chamalien (Unknown when to be released) * AF Ghostfreak (Z,s Skyer) & UA Four arms (Unknown when to be released) * UA Heatblast & (Vilgax Attacks) Wildmutt (Unknown when to be released) * UA Wildmutt & Alan as Heatblast (Unknown when to be released) * Kevin Levin & UA Ripjaws (Unknown when to be released) * Monster Kevin 11 & Ghostfreak (Z,s Skyer) (Unknown when to be released) * (Original Vilgax) & (Original) Vulkanus) (Unknown when to be released) * Ripjaws (Mermaid Tail) & Stinkarms (Unknown when to be released) * (Original) Ben & Eon (Unknown when to be released) * Diamondmatter & Heatjaws (Unknown when to be released) * Spitter & Arcticguana (Unknown when to be relesed) * Buzzshock & Ultimate Ben (Unknown when to be released) Alien Creation Chamber, Challenge, and Laboratory. The Alien Creation Chamber includes 4 alien figures (Humungousaur, Swampfire, *Chromastone & Jetray), 6 alien combination cards for challenging game play and a special alien key to unlock figures. Spin the dial to switch parts. Then, turn the Omnirtix symobol to close in the parts. After that, take your alien out and press the Omnitrix symbol to reset the Chamber. There is also an alternate blue Creation Chamber with clear, green versions of Humungousaur, Swampfire, Chromastone and Jetray. There only one other transporter so far. There is also an Alien Creation Challenge where you have to make the selected alien card before time runs out. Includes clear, green versions of Echo Echo, Spider Monkey, Goop, and Brain Storm. Also there is an Alien Creation Challenge vesion 2 that you can stand your aliens on the top. It comes with clear, green versions of Ultimate Swampfire, Water Hazard, Ultimate Big Chill, and Terraspin. There is one other thing called the Alien Creation Labratory that comes with clear versions of Ultimate Spidermonkey, Nanomech, Wildvine, and Benwolf. Also there is another exclucive Alien Creation Chamber with an EXCLUCIVE Ult. Humungasure (that isn't transparent!) and Rath. *Chromastone's attachable crystal spikes do not stick onto the body very well. Mini Chamber The Mini Chamber works the same as the Alien Creation chamber, except they are smaller, hold only one figure and are easily transportable. There are five Mini Chambers in total. Blue Wrist Transporter: NRG and Translucent Blue Ampfibian Green Wrist Transporter: Rath and Translucent Grey Ultimate Humongousaur Green Transporter, Upchuck & Translucent Green Heatblast Blue Transporter, Ben (Alien Force) & Translucent Green Swampfire Silver transporter, Nanomech & Translucent Green Ben (Alien Force) Black Transporter, Alien X & Translucent Green Goop Orange Wrist Transporter: Fourarms(UA) & Blue Translucent Ultimate Cannonbolt ( Not out yet) *If you try to stand up the Alien X Creation Figure, it may not work. Category:Browse Category:Alien Force